Luminescence
by FernyX3
Summary: "…Tell me, is the moon in love with the night sky?" Black and White/Touya and Touko/ChessShipping oneshot.


She loves him, and he loves her. There is no way to deny it. To deny such a thing is to say that the bright, white moon doesn't contrast against the ebony background of a night sky. It was as simple as that; he is Black and she is White.

"…_Tell me, is the moon in love with the night sky?"_

She whispers against his throat, her breathing slow as she tries to match her heartbeat to the one of the boy lying next to her, on a grassy field underneath a full moon.

"_I don't know… Why do you ask?"_

He holds her against him; gently, as though she were a snow-white porcelain doll he must not break, yet strongly, in hopes to keep her there forever, safe in his arms where he could always let her know how passionately he loved her.

"_I always assumed the moon must be in love with the night sky; every morning, when the sun rises and chases away the darkness, the moon follows it, every single time."_

She brushes her lips against the hollow of his throat, and smiles when she hears him sigh. She feels one hand running through her brunette curls, so she moves her hand to interlace her fingers with his free hand, which had previously rested on her slender waist.

"_You know, I've never thought of that before, but it makes sense. I guess the moon is in love with the night sky. You're pretty creative."_

He loves the feeling of her soft hair between his fingers, but even more so adores the way she kisses along his jawline, and the way he feels her lips curve into a smile. His hand moves from her hair to the small of her back as he pulls her closer to him, and she puts a leg over his, in what he assumes is her way of begging to stay in his arms forever.

"_I think we're kinda like that. You know why? I wasn't going to go on a Pokémon journey until you said you were going. But since you're leaving, well… I have to go with you."_

She blushes when he looks down at her with gleaming eyes. But she cannot avoid his warm eyes gaze for very long; something about the way he looks at her so proudly, as to say that she belongs to him, draws her in and binds her melting heart around his fingertips.

"_You don't have to go with me. I mean, you know I'd love for you to, but you shouldn't get involved in this journey if you're not ready to. Do you even-"_

He is cut off by her lips on his, warm and soft. He lets out the quietest moan, and gives in. There's no point in resisting her, because he knows that his calm and shy personality is no match against her wild and outgoing one.

"_I'm going… Because… I love you…"_

She whispers in little second-long intervals between their kisses. She is caught up in the moment, and pulls herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips against his with more force, while he stays slow as though resisting her. That's the only thing she doesn't like; she's always willing to go farther than he is in these moments. She would make love to him if he would let her, but he likes to, as he says, take it slow.

And when they pull apart only to breathe, he smiles at her, and she smiles at him. Lost in each other's eyes, they both suddenly realize that their hearts are both beating at the same, though irregular and heated, rate.

As the moon follows the night sky, and just as the darkness always returns to where it loved the moon, he is Black and she is White. Just as it will always be.

* * *

Hi there~! Thanks for reading, everyone. Please review if you can, I'll reply, and reviews are what keeps me writing~

Anyways, yes, this is Black and White, or Touya and Touko. I can't decide which ones I like better... The monochrome names or their real names. D:

The pairing is called ChessShipping, for those who don't know. I love this pairing. So much. It's not even normal. They're so ADORABLE. C:

Also, just another tidbit of the world inside my brain: I actually picture the personalities/relationship of these two a lot differently than most fans. (Which makes this fanfic kinda AU from my imagination.) I picture Black/Touya as a normally quieter, calmer guy who is pretty possessive of White/Touko, but doesn't easily lose his temper over her, unless someone hurts her. Then White/Touko would be a wild, loud, and optimistic girl who eccentrically tries to bring Black/Touya out of his "shell." They've been best friends for almost their whole lives, and in recent years they started having feelings for each other. Current day, they both know they're hopelessly in love with each other, but refuse to admit that they're in a relationship or anything. Then they kinda have these "moments" every now and then when they turn into the hormonally raging teenagers they are and do pretty risqué things, with White/Touko being dominant and teasing, and Black/Touya trying to hold himself back, until he loses it and becomes even more dominant that her.

...Blame the fangirl mind.

That whole paragraph will likely become a fanfic later. Also, I'm tired of writing both names for the characters. I should really pick which ones to go with.

Anyways, please review! Until next time~!

**EDIT: 5-16-11 **Just wanted to point out something before anyone else reviews saying that "the moon doesn't really disappear." I _know, _people. I know. It's a freaking metaphor.

~Ferny


End file.
